25 Lutego 1998
thumb|left 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? (w tym: 6.05, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30 Wiadomości / 7.20 Polityczny budzik) 8.05 "Doogie Howser, lekarz medycyny" (43/45) - serial komediowy prod. USA 8.30 Wiadomości 8.41 Prognoza pogody 8.45 Mama i ja - program dla mamy i trzylatka 9.00 Klechdy i bajania - Baśń o Karkonoszu 9.30 Domowe przedszkole 9.55 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.00 "Milagros" (53/200) 11.00 Tata, a Marcin powiedział: Ochotnicy wystąp 11.10 Grajmy w szachy (22) 11.20 Gitara basowa bez tajemnic (2) 11.30 Mistrzowie: Jakość życia 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes 12.20 Magazyn Notowań: Zielona klinika / Syndrom MMA i grypa prosiąt 12.45 Chochlikowe psoty, czyli zmagania z gramatyką: Orzeczenie w zdaniu 13.00 "Egipt Słowackiego" - film dok. Piotra Parandowskiego 13.20 Spotkania z literaturą: "Jacques Prevert, Paryż w nocy" - widowisko 13.45 Rodziny i miasta: Klin, Korpus, szyjka i skrzypce 14.15 Mickiewicz dla dorosłych 14.30 Wiadomości 14.40 Malowanki Franka Firanki 15.05 "Wishbone" - serial prod. USA 15.35 Decyzje 16.00 Gitarowe ABC (3) 16.15 "Moda na sukces" (554) - serial prod. USA 16.40 Rzeczpospolita Samorządowa 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 "Klan" - telenowela TVP (z teletekstem) 17.45 Studio sport: Eliminacje do Mistrzostw Europy w koszykówce Polska - Rosja (ok. 18.15 Flesz-Wiadomości) 18.21 Prognoza pogody 19.15 Wieczorynka: Bąblandia 19.30 Wiadomości 19.56 Sport 19.59 Prognoza pogody 20.10 "Panna Nikt" - film fab. prod. polskiej (1996) 21.55 W centrum uwagi 22.15 Cafe fusy 22.25 Uszczelnianie polskich granic 23.00 Wiadomości 23.10 Dlaczego?: Porwanie dla okupu 23.45 Sprawa Marii Soledad - film fabularny prod. argentyńskiej (1993) 1.15 Grajmy w szachy 1.25 Kolejki: Gdański ekspres 1.40 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 7.00 Sport telegram 7.05 Dziennik krajowy 7.25 "Krok za krokiem" (25/26) - serial prod. USA 7.50 Studio urody 8.00 Programy lokalne 8.30 "W labiryncie" - serial TVP 9.00 Stawka większa niż życie - serial TVP 10.00 Świat kobiet - magazyn 10.30 "Sprycjan i Fantazjo" - serial anim. prod. belgijsko-francuskiej 11.00 "Pogotowie górskie w Wildbach" - serial prod. niemieckiej 12.00 "Złotopolscy" - serial TVP 12.50 Akademia Zdrowia Dwójki 13.00 Panorama 13.20 Dziennik krajowy 13.40 Tulipan - serial TVP 14.50 Akademia zdrowia Dwójki - program sportowo-rekreacyjny 15.00 Popielcowa środa 15.30 "Mozart Band" (13/26): "Mała nocna muzyka" - serial anim. prod. hiszpańskiej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Świat wokół nas: Zielone płuca Polski 16.30 5 x 5 wygrajmy razem - teleturniej 17.00 Truskawkowe studio 17.30 Programy lokalne 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Programy lokalne 18.35 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19.05 Ekspres reporterów 19.30 "Syn swojej mamusi" (3/19) - serial prod. angielskiej 20.05 "Pięć wiosen" - film fab. USA (1990) 21.30 Jeden na jeden 22.00 Panorama 22.35 Sport telegram 22.40 997 - magazyn kryminalny 23.15 Dopóki żyje ostatni świadek 23.40 "Pod znakiem orła, pod znakiem Gryfa" - film dok. Anny Marii Mydlarskiej 0.20 "The King's Consort" (2) - Wratislavia Cantans '95 1.10 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 7.45 Koncert na dzień dobry - Wilki 8.30 Srebrny koń - australijski serial animowany dla dzieci 8.55 Historia miłości - brazylijski serial fabularny (powt.) 9.50 W cztery strony świata - szwedzki serial podróżniczy 10.20 Szaleństwo Gizelle - rosyjski dramat obyczajowy 11.50 Pchł Szachrajka - polska bajka animowana 12.00 Retransmisja TV Polonia 15.00 Kronika 15.10 Doktor Przytuliński - holenderski serial anim. 15.35 Mysz i kret - angielski serial anim. 15.40 Kapitan Sen - angielski serial dok. dla dzieci 16.05 Zobacz to! - amerykański serial dok. dla młodzieży 16.30 Artur i Mamuśka - australijski serial kom. 17.00 Mały i duży człowiek - pr. publ. dla młodzieży - Nieśmiałość 17.15 Magazyn rodzinny 17.30 9 i 1/2 - magazyn reporterów 18.00 Gość TV Kraków 18.10 Kronika 18.30 Historia miłości - brazylijski serial fabularny 19.30 Wizja przyszłości - kanadyjskki serial dok, odc. 11/15 20.50 Nienawiść - australijski film dok. 21.45 Kronika 22.00 Nasza Antena 22.05 Spt 22.10 Temat dnia - pr. publ. 22.25 Universtitas - magazyn studencki 22.45 Ho - człowiek w pięknym krawacie - francuski dramat sensac. 0.35 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 6.00 Poranek z Polsatem 7.45 Polityczne graffiti 7.55 Poranne infonnacje 8.00 Gdzie się podziała Carmen Sandiego - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.30 Żar tropików - amerykański serial sensacyjny 9.35 Żar młodości - kanadyjski serial obyczajowy 10.30 Nieustraszony - amerykański serial sensacyjny 11.30 Nocny patrol - amerykański serial sensacyjny 12.30 Piramida - gra-zabawa 13.00 Disco Relax 14.00 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.30 Trzy kwadraty: gra-zabawa 15.00 Batman - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.30 Link Journal - magazyn mody 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Hallo miliard - program rozrywkowy 16.45 Drużyna A - amerykański serial sensacyjny 17.45 Świat według Bundych - amerykański serial komediowy 18.15 Roseanne - amerykański serial komediowy 18.45 Informacje 19.00 Polityczne graffiti 19.10 Żar tropików - amerykański serial sensacyjny 20.00 Mroczne niebo - amerykański serial s-f 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 21.00 Film tygodnia: Płomienie w deszczu - film prod. USA (1989 r., 83 min) 22.40 Wyniki LOTTO 22.45 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.05 Polityczne graffiti 23.15 Magazyn teatru Otwartego 0.20 Przytul mnie 1.20 Dance World 1.50 EMMT 2.20 Pożegnanie thumb|left 6.00 Telesklep 6.30 - 7.25 Ciężko ranne pantofle - magazyn poranny 7.25 Przegląd prasy 7.30 TVN Fakty - informacje 7.35 Pacific Drive (99) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 8.00 Opowieści z Zielonego Lasu (8) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.30 Omer (4) - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.00 Wszystko albo nic - teleturniej rodzinny Krzysztofa Ibisza 10.00 Dobra cena - teleturniej, prowadzi Grzegorz Wons 10.30 Anna (99) - telenowela, Argentyna 11.30 Jolanda (33) - telenowela, Argentyna 12.00 Telesklep 12.30 Co za dzień - rozrywka - informacja 13.00 Opowieści z Zielonego Lasu (9) - serial animowany dla dzieci 13.30 Auto Auto - magazyn 14.00 Twój problem, nasza głowa - program na żywo dla dzieci 14.35 TV Enter - gry komputerowe 14.45 - 15.45 Niezły kanał 14.45 California Dreams (74) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 15.15 Szkoła złamanych serc (99) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 15.45 Star Trek (45) - serial SF, USA 16.35 Przygody Bosco (7) - serial animowany dla dzieci 17.00 Mecz towarzyski w piłce nożnej: Izrael - Polska, transm. na żywo, w przerwie: TVN Fakty Regionalne - informacje 19.00 Dobra cena - teleturniej, prowadzi Grzegorz Wons 19.30 TVN Fakty - informacje 20.00 Sport 20.05 Jedwabne Pończoszki (18) - serial sensacyjny, USA 21.00 Modelki (20) - serial obyczajowy, USA 22.00 Tabu - talk show Małgorzaty Domagalik, program na żywo tylko dla dorosłych 22.30 TVN Fakty 22.35 Kropka nad i - prowadzi Monika Olejnik 23.00 TVN Fakty Regionalne - informacje 23.15 Na wybiegu - moda 23.45 Nic straconego: Beverly 90210 (96) - serial obycz. USA 0.40 Nic straconego: Modelki (20) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1.30 Nic straconego: Jedwabne Pończoszki (18) - serial obyczajowy, USA thumb|left 7.00 Sport telegram 7.10 W co się bawić: Ten potwór Jasiński - film dok. (powt.) 8.10 Zaproszenie - Ziemie z tajemniczym herbem - program krajoznawczy (powt.) 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Teledyski na życzenie (powt.) 8.55 Prognoza pogody 9.00 Janka (5/15): Nocne czary - serial dla młodych widzów (powt.) 9.30 Klan (52) - serial prod. polskiej 10.00 A jeśli będzie jesień - film obyczajowy prod. polskiej (powt.) 10.55 Przystań spokoju - reportaż (powt.) 11.30 Polska piosenka. Ludzie, zjawiska, epizody - magazyn informacyjno-rozrywkowy 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Daleko od szosy (4/7): Oczekiwanie - serial prod. polskiej (powt.) 13.25 Oskar polskiego biznesu - reportaż (powt.) 13.40 Śpiewnik ilustrowany: Wojciech Trzciński - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 14.10 Kowalski i Schmidt (powt.) 14.40 Polonijne spotkania (6): Skrzypek w Meksyku - reportaż (powt.) 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Omówienie programu dnia 15.30 Auto-Moto-Klub - magazyn sportów motorowych 15.45 Przegląd prasy polonijnej 16.00 Teledyski na życzenie 16.10 Przyrodnicy 16.30 Klan (52) - serial prod. polskiej (powt.) 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Szafiki - program dla dzieci (powt.) 17.45 30 Ton - Lista, lista, lista przebojów 18.15 Tylko Muzyka 19.15 Dobranocka: Na tropie (5) 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.00 Reżyser miesiąca: Nad rzeką, której nie ma - film obyczajowy prod. polskiej (1991, 86 min) 21.25 Złote lata sześćdziesiąte: zespół Żuki - program rozrywkowy 22.00 Lenica - film dokumentalny 22.30 Panorama 23.05 Ze sztuką na ty: Układanie życia - film dokumentalny 24.00 Recitale w Dusznickim Dworku: / Joaquin Achucarro gra Chopina / Artur Pizarro gra Albeniza i Liszta 0.45 Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 0.50 Na tropie (5) 1.00 Wiadomości 1.25 Sport 1.29 Prognoza pogody 1.30 Biografie: Adolf Rudnicki - film dok. 2.15 Na Królewskim Trakcie (24) 2.30 Panorama 3.05 Reżyser miesiąca: Nad rzeką, której nie ma - film obyczajowy prod. polskiej (1991, 86 min) 4.30 Złote lata sześćdziesiąte: zespół Żuki - program rozrywkowy 5.05 Lenica - film dokumentalny 5.35 Klan (52) - serial prod. polskiej (powt.) 6.00 W centrum uwagi 6.20 Teledyski na życzenie 6.30 30 Ton - Lista, lista, lista przebojów 7.00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 08.00 NASZA DZIECIOM: Baśnie Braci Grimm, Degrassi, Urmel, Tropiciel - Seriale Animowane 09.45 Uśmiech Proszę - Filmy z Charlie Chaplinem 10.00 Rytmy - Serial 10.50 Lekarz Domowy - Serial 11.55 Wiadomości 12.00 W Samo Południe 12.30 Sklep 13.00 Co się stało? - Serial Dok. 13.55 Mali Bohaterowie - Obyczajowy USA 1992 15.20 Szczęśliwa Ósemka - Propozycje do listy przebojów 16.00 Nagłe Wezwanie - Serial 16.55 Ręce do Góry - Talk-Show 17.30 Wiadomości 17.35 Zwariowana Rodzinka - Serial 18.00 Wojna i Pamięć - Serial 18.55 Pogoda na Niedzielę 19.00 Sto plus Jeden - Teleturniej 19.25 City - Serial 19.50 Horoskop 20.00 Złote Lata - Serial 20.45 Zagraj z Nami - Domino 21.00 Wiadomości 21.15 Lady Jane - Dramat Historyczny USA 1985 23.35 Era Wodnika - Magazyn Wiedzy Ezoterycznej 23.55 Horoskop 00.00 Starsky i Hutch - Serial 00.55 City - Seriale - Powtórzenie odcinków z całego tygodnia 02.50 Zakończenie Programu thumb|left 06.00 - 15.20 RETRANSMISJA NASZA TV 15.20 Od Soboty 15.55 GMI - Serwis 16.00 - 17.30 RETRANSMISJA NASZA TV 17.30 GMI - Serwis 17.45 997 17.50 Szanse i Bariery 18.00 - 19.00 RETRANSMISJA NASZA TV 19.00 Stylomania 19.25 - 20.45 RETRANSMISJA NASZA TV 20.45 Z Miast i Gmin 20.55 Sport 21.00 GMI - Serwis 21.15 - 02.50 RETRANSMISJA NASZA TV thumb|left 06.00 Teleinformator 08.00 - 17.30 RETRANSMISJA NASZA TV 17.30 Serwis TV 51 18.00 - 21.00 RETRANSMISJA NASZA TV 21.00 Serwis TV 51 21.15 - 02.50 RETRANSMISJA NASZA TV thumb|left 06.05 Jednym Śladem 06.30 Zakupy w ATV 07.00 New York News 08.00 Zakupy w ATV 08.30 Fort Boyard 10.00 Maria Bonita 11.00 Zakupy w ATV 11.30 Mój Tata jest Alkoholikiem 12.00 AIDS - Kara Niebios 12.30 Byle do Poniedziałku 13.00 Niebespieczne Kobiety 14.00 Mix 14.30 Fort Boyard 16.00 Auto Moto Plus 16.30 Lista Przebojów 17.30 130 bmp 18.00 Westgate 19.00 Zakupy w ATV 19.30 Men 20.00 Xapatan 21.30 Westgate 22.30 Jak powstał film Titanic 23.00 Niszcząca Siła 00.00 Gorące Noce 01.30 Men 02.00 Westgate thumb|left 05.30 TOP SHOP 10.00 Koncert Europejski Filharmoników Berlińskich '93 11.30 Burza Mózgów - Program Publicystyczny 12.00 TOP SHOP 13.30 Podwodny Świat - Serial Przyrodniczy 14.30 Nie Tylko na Weekend 15.00 TOP SHOP 17.15 Blok Muzyczny 17.30 Auto Salon - Magazyn Motoryzacyjny 18.00 Bliżej Filmu - Magazyn Filmowy 18.30 Reportaż z Planu 19.00 Werdykt - Program Publicystyczny 19.30 Seriale Animowane 20.00 Noa, Noa - Przygodowy Włochy 1973 22.00 Hazardziści - Kryminalny Włochy 1978 00.00 TOP SHOP thumb|left 14.00 Auto Moto Plus 14.30 Mały Rozbitek - Film Animowany 16.00 Niebespieczne Kobiety - Serial 16.45 Bajki i Bajeczki - Filmy Animowane dla dzieci 17.00 Troskliwe Misie - Serial dla dzieci 17.30 Beverly Hills Teenagers - Serial dla dzieci 18.00 74,5 Nowa Fala - Serial 18.45 Program Muzyczny 19.15 Kolejowe przygody wzdłóż Europy - Serial Krajoznawczy 20.00 Lata Dzieciństwa - Wojenny Francja/Włochy/USA 1993 21.30 TV Party 22.00 Stan Zemsty - Sensacyjny USA 1995 23.30 Bellamy - Serial Kryminalny 01.10 Muzyczne Dobranoc thumb|left 7.00 Aktualności filmowe (.) 7.05 Cyberia (.) 7.15 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane (.) 7.55 Łapu capu (.) 8.00 Kroniki Seinfelda - amerykański serial komediowy (39) (.) 8.25 Świat CNN - film dokumentalny 10.10 Speed. Niebezpieczna szybkość - amerykański film akcji 12.05 Deser: Luna 13 - film krótkometrażowy 12.35 Autor! Autor! - komedia amerykańska 14.25 Bobry w akcji - serial animowany (13) 14.50 Cyberkultura - magazyn 15.20 Oko Cyklonu - magazyn 15.55 Kiedy nadchodzi sobota - angielski film obyczajowy 17.35 I żyli długo i szczęśliwie - amerykański serial animowany (3) 18.00 - 20.00 Okno otwarte "Na gapę" (.): 18.00 Nie przegap 18.05 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane dla dzieci 18.45 Kroniki Seinfelda - amerykański serial komediowy (39) 19.10 Cyberia 19.15 Nie przegap 19.20 Łapu capu 19.25 Świat według Dave'a - amerykański serial komediowy (96) 19.50 Aktualności filmowe 19.55 Łapu capu 20.00 Druga szansa - australijski film sensacyjny 22.00 Superdeser: Ulica krokodyli - magazyn filmów krótkometrażowych 22.35 Georgia - dramat amerykański 0.30 Na szczęście - komedia australijska 2.05 Pocałunek lub śmierć - australijski film sensacyjny 3.40 Huragan ognia - amerykański film akcji (.) Program nie kodowany thumb|left 8.10 Duma kibica - komedia, USA 9.40 Con Amore - dramat, Polska 11.20 Rycerz króla Artura - przygodowy, USA 13.30 Co z Bobem? - komedia, USA 15.10 Apartament - komedia romantyczna, USA 16.45 W kręgu przyjaciół - obyczajowy, USA-Irlandia 18.25 Małolaty nmJa wracają - przygodowy, USA 20.00 Zakonnica w przebraniu 2 - komedia, USA 21.45 Duma kibica - komedia, USA 23.15 Piątek trzynastego w piekle - horror, USA 0.45 Więżniowie Rikers Island - dokumentalny, USA 2.05 Chybiony cel - film akcji, USA thumb|left 06.00 Kickstart 10.00 MTV Mix 14.00 European Top 20 15.00 Non Stop Hits 16.00 Select MTV 18.00 So '90s 19.00 The Grind 19.30 The Grind Classics 20.00 Collection 20.30 Top Selection 21.00 Real World LA 21.30 Singled Out 22.00 MTV Amour 23.00 Loveline 23.30 Daria 24.00 Yo! MTV Raps Today 01.00 Collection 01.30 Night Videos thumb|left 8.30 Eurogol - mag. piłkarski 10.00 IO Nagano '98: najważniejsze wydarzenia 12.00 Magazyn tenisowy 12.30 Snowboard: Puchar Swiata 1997/98 (najw. wyd.) 10.00 Jeżdziectwo: PS w Bordeaux (najw. wyd.) 14.00 Lekkoatletyka: Halowy mityng w Sztokholmie (najw. wyd.) 15.00 Piłka nożna: Puchar Narodów Afryki w Burkina Faso - ćwierćfinały (najw. wyd.) 17.00 Piłka nożna: Puchar Narodów Afryki w Burkina Faso - l półfinał 19.00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Londynie (wyd. dnia) (PL) 21.00 Piłka nożna: Puchar Narodów Afryki w Burkina Faso - 2 półfinał (na żywo) (PL) 23.00 Piłka nożna: Mecz towarzyski Francja - Norwegia (wyd. dnia) 1.00 Speedworld - magazyn 1.30 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 18.00 Flightline. Documentaire 18.30 Terra X: The lost worlds II. Documentaire 19.00 Alaska: Freezing point. Documentaire 20.00 Beyond 2000. Populair-wetenschappelijk magazine 20.30 History’s turning points. The black death. Documentaire 21.00 Ghosthunters: The phantom pilot. Documentaire 21.30 The quest: Big foot. Documentaire 22.00 In the grip of evil. Documentaire 23.00 Alien hand. Documentaire 00.00 Inside the Octagon: The MG story. Documentaire 01.00 Wings of the Luftwaffe: AR 234 Blitz. Documentaire 02.00 History’s turning points: The black death. Documentaire 02.30 Beyond 2000. Populair-wetenschappelijk magazine 03.00 Close thumb|left 06.00 Omer and the Starchíld 06.30 Ivanhoe 07.00 The Fruitties 07.30 The Smurfs 08.00 What a Cartoon! 08.15 Road Runner 08.30 Dexter's Laboratory 09.00 Cow and Chicken 09.30 Tom and Jerry Kids 10.00 A Pup Named Scooby Doo 10.30 Blinky Bill 11.00 The Fruitties 11.30 Thomas the Tank Engine 12.00 Huckleberry Hound 12.30 Perils of Penetope Pitstop 13.00 The Bugs and Daffy Show 13.30 Popeye 14.00 Droopy 14.30 Tom and Jerry 15.00 Yogi Bear 15.30 The Jetsons 16.00 The Smurts 16.30 Taz-Mania 17.00 Scooby Doo 17.30 Dexter's Laboratory 18.00 Johnny Bravo 18.30 Cow and Chicken 19.00 Tom and Jerry 19.15 Road Runner 19.30 The Flintstones 20.00 Batman 20.30 The Mask 21.00 The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest 21.30 Droopy: Master Detective 22.00 Close thumb|left 06.00 Top Billing 07.00 Rebel Country 08.00 CMT Morning 11.00 Non-Stop Country 15.00 Inside Country 15.30 Fresh Cuts 16.00 CMT Showcase 16.30 Non-Stop Country 19.00 Top Billing 20.00 Rebel Country 21.00 Inside Country 21.30 Fresh Cuts 22.00 CMT Showcase 22.30 Non-Stop Country 24.00 Top Billing 01.00 Rebel Country 02.00 Wildhorse Saloon 03.00 Non-Stop Country thumb|left 13.00-15.00 Diverse 15.00 Snow Safari 15.30 The Great Escape 16.00 Reel World: Argentina 16.30 Oceania 17.00 Ribbons of Steel: The Royal Treatment 17.30 The Flavours of France 18.00 A Golfer's Travels 18.30 Railway Adventures Across Europe 19.00 Ridge Riders 19.30 On Tour 20.00 Travel Live 21.00 Pathfinders 21.30 Floyd On Oz 22.00 Grainger's World 23.00 The Great Escape 23.30 A Fork in the Road 24.00 Worldwide Guide 00.30 Ridge Riders: Across Southern England 01.00 Close thumb|left 06.00 VIP 06.30 NBC Nightly News With Tom Brokaw 07.00 MSNBC News With Brian Willíams 08.00 The Today Show 09.00 CNBC's Business Programmes 15.30 Executive Lifestyles ® 16.00 The Art and Practice of Gardening ® 16.30 Awesome Interiors ® 17.00 Time and Again 18.00 The Cousteau's Odyssey 19.00 VIP 19.30 The Ticket NBC 20.00 Dateline NBC 21.00 European PGA Golf 22.00 The Tonight Show With Jay Leno 23.00 Late Night With Conan O'Brien 24.00 Later 00.30 NBC Nightly News With Tom Brokaw 01.00 The Best of the Tonight Show With Jay Leno 02.00 MSNBC Internight 03.00 VIP 03.30 Euiope ý la carte 04.00 The Ticket NBC 04.30 Flavors of France 05.00 Europe ý la carte 05.30 The Ticket NBC thumb|left 06.00 The Business Hour 07.00 The World Today 07.25 Prime Weather 07.30 Mortimer and Arabel 07.45 Blue Peter 08.10 Jossy's Giants 08.45 Ready, Steady, Cook 09.15 Kilroy 10.00 Style Challenge 10.30 EastEnders 11.00 Strathblair 11.50 Prime Weather 12.00 Real Rooms 12.25 Ready, Steady, Cook 12.55 Style Chalienge 13.20 Changing Rooms 13.50 Kilroy 14.30 EastEnders 15.00 Strathblair 15.50 Prime Weather 16.00 Real Rooms 16.25 Mortimer and Arabel 16.40 Blue Peter 17.05 Jossy's Giants 17.30 Masterchef 18.00 BBC World News 18.25 Prime Weather 18.30 Ready, Steady, Cook 19.00 EastEnders 19.30 Tracks 20.00 Birds of a Feather 20.30 Chef! 21.00 Drover's Gold 22.00 BBC World News 22.25 Prime Weather 22.30 Amis K: The Memoirs 23.30 Bookworm 24.00 Bergerac 00.55 Prime Weather 01.00 The Maxwell-Boltzman Distribution 01.30 Elastomers: Properties and Models 02.00 Probing the Structure of Liquids 02.30 Superflow 03.00 Jeunes Francophones 05.00 Get by in German thumb|left 06.00 CNN This Morning 06.30 Insight 07.00 CNN This Morning 07.30 Moneyline 08.00 CNN This Morning 08.30 World Sport 09.00 World News 09.30 Showbiz Today 10.00 Larry King 11.00 World News 11.30 World Sport 12.00 World News 12.30 American Edition 12.45 World Report - 'As They See It' 13.00 World News 13.30 Business Unusual 14.00 World News 14.15 Asian Edition 14.30 Business Asia 15.00 World News 15.30 CNN Newsroom 16.00 World News 16.30 World Sport 17.00 World News 17.30 Your Health 18.00 Larry King 19.00 World News 19.45 American Edition 20.00 World News 20.30 World Business Today 21.00 World News 21.30 Q & A 22.00 World News Europe 22.30 Insight 23.00 News Update / World Business Today 23.30 Wortd Sport 00.00 CNN World View 01.00 World News 01.30 Moneyline 02.00 World News 02.15 Asian Edition 02.30 Q & A 03.00 Larry King 04.00 Wortd News Americas 04.30 Showbiz Today 05.00 World News 05.15 American Edition 05.30 World Report Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Kraków z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nasza TV z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Vigor Gorzów Wielkopolski z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 51 Zielona Góra z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ATV z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki PTK 2 z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CMT z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Travel Channel z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki NBC z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Prime z 1998 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CNN z 1998 roku